Cenicienta
by NamelessDinosaur
Summary: Adaptación de la conocida historia "La Cenicienta". Un cuento de hadas con final feliz. •Como dije solo es una adaptación y los personajes usados no me pertenecen• ¡Gracias por leer!


**LA CENICIENTA**

Hubo una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo un omega joven muy apuesto e inocente, su belleza e inocencia eran tales que no hay palabras para describirlas fielmente. Su nombre: Sawamura Eijun.

Sawamura era pobre, no tenía padres, ya que su madre había muerto años atrás y su padre le siguió tiempo después luego de volverse a casar, y vivía con su madrastra, una alfa mujer viuda y no tan joven muy cascarrabias que siempre estaba enfadada y dando ordenes a gritos a todo el mundo.

Con la madrastra también vivían su dos hijos Satoru y Mei, un par de betas que ciertamente eran muy insoportables y creídos, habiendo heredado alguna que otra caracteristica de su madre. Eijun era el que hacía los trabajos más duros de la casa, como por ejemplo limpiar la chimenea cada día, sacudir las cortinas, cocinar, lavar y planchar la ropa, entre otras cosas por lo que sus ropas, trajes anteriormente suaves al tacto y de color brillante, ahora, siempre estaban sucios o manchados de ceniza, por eso las personas del lugar lo llamaban a modo de burla "Cenicienta". _Cenicienta_muy a pesar de su dulzura y actitud alegre, que sin importar el fastidio que sufría día con día jamás se había esfumado, apenas tenía amigos, solo a dos ratoncitos muy simpáticos que vivían en un agujero de la casa.

Un buen día, sucedió algo inesperado; el Rey de aquel lugar hizo saber a todos los habitantes de la región que invitaba a todas las chicas y chicos jóvenes, omegas y betas principalmente, a un gran baile que pronto se celebraría por la noche en el castillo supuestamente en honor al regreso del príncipe Miyuki Kazuya. El motivo _real_ del baile era encontrar pareja para el hijo del rey; una pareja decente para casarse con ella y convertirla en su princesa o príncipe.

La noticia llego a los oídos de Eijun y éste se emocionó en sobremanera ya que nunca en su vida había asistido a un baile.

Por unos instantes soñó con que sería el, el futuro novio y quizá hasta esposo del príncipe. ¡Un príncipe! Pero, por desgracia, las cosas no serían tan fáciles para Eijun.

—Tú, Cenicienta, no irás al baile del príncipe, porque te quedarás aquí en casa fregando el suelo, limpiando el carbón y ceniza de la chimenea y preparando la cena para cuando nosotras volvamos.— la madrastra de Sawamura le dijo en un tono malvado y cruel pues aunque la mujer detestara admitirlo, y por consiguiente detestara a Eijun, el podría con su belleza y alegría fácilmente eclipsar a cualquiera, especialmente a sus hermanastros.

Sawamura lloró en su habitación como nunca aquella noche, estaba muy triste porque el realmente quería ir al baile y conocer al príncipe pero sabía que las palabras de su madrastra eran como una sentencia a la que habría de atenerse, incluso sus hermanastros habían estado incluso más insoportables, llenándolo de tareas pesadas y absurdas, a fin de que no tuviera tiempo siquiera para pensar o descansar. Al cabo de unos días llegó la tan esperada fecha: el día del baile en palacio. Eijun veía apretando los puños y con rabia contenida como sus hermanastros se arreglaban y se intentaban poner guapos, incluso llegando a rociar algo de perfume sobre su piel en un intento por simular poseer algún tipo de aroma supuestamente atrayente, ya que era bien sabido que el Príncipe Miyuki era un alfa de agudo sentido del olfato, aunque en opinión del omega que poseía un aroma natural similar a la cocoa el olor de dicho perfume era excesivamente dulce, la situación era imposible, porque en todo caso, pensaba el castaño, el aroma de sus hermanastros sería de lo más agrio y disgustante de tan malos que eran y a pesar de saber eso había algo que Sawamura no pudo evitar envidiar por un momento; sus trajes, aquellos eran muy bonitos, realmente lo único bello en sus personas.

Al llegar la noche, su madrastra y hermanastros partieron hacia el palacio real, y Eijun, solo en casa, una vez más se puso a llorar de tristeza e impotencia. —¿Por qué seré tan desgraciado? He sido bueno con ellos... Por favor, si hay algún ser mágico que pueda ayudarme... no quiero dejar de creer, pero en este momento me es imposible el no creer en nada ni nadie.— entre llanto y llanto, decía en voz alta el castaño con desesperación, sus hermosos ojos derramando lágrimas sin pausa y más de un sollozo escapando de sus labios mientras que sintiéndose derrotado se dejaba caer al suelo.

De pronto, sucedió algo increíble; se le apareció algo así como un Hada Madrina, un chico de cabello rosado que cubría sus ojos y despedía un aura tranquilizante, sin embargo, aquel ser parecía ser también muy poderoso.

—No llores más, soy Haruichi y yo te ayudaré.— con voz suave, tierna y muy agradable le dijo a cenicienta, acercándose a acariciar con delicadeza los cabellos del chico en un intento por relajarlo y que dejara de sollozar.

—¿De verdad?— preguntó el chico un poco incrédulo al respecto —Pero, ¿cómo vas a ayudarme? No tengo ningún traje nuevo ni bonito para ir al baile ¡y mis zapatos están todos rotos!

—Ponte de pie.— pidió y cuando éste lo hizo el hada madrina sacó su varita mágica, con ella tocó suavemente a Eijun, y al momento ¡oh!, ¡que milagro! un maravilloso traje apareció en el cuerpo del chico, así como también unos preciosos zapatos.

—Ahora ya puedes ir al baile de palacio Sawamura, pero ten en cuenta una cosa muy importante: tu traje. A las 12 de la noche volverá a ser los harapos que llevas ahora.— aviso dedicándole una sonrisa de disculpa, el chico pareciéndole tan puro que incluso lamentaba no poder alargar la duración de aquel hechizo —Hay algo más que debes saber, delante de la casa te espera un carruaje que te llevará al gran baile en palacio, pero a las 12 de la noche se transformará también ¡solo que en una calabaza!

—Bien.— dijo Eijun dedicándole al otro un amplía sonrisa antes de lanzarse y abrazarlo —Con esto ya soy más que feliz, y no solo por el traje sino que podré ir al baile... ¡Gracias Harucchi!

Cuando el castaño llego al palacio, causo mucha impresión a todos los asistentes, nadie nunca había visto tanta belleza, ¡el omega estaba simplemente precioso!

El príncipe, no tardo en darse cuenta de la presencia de ese joven de aspecto inocente y que parecía algo perdido en la enormidad del palacio y la gente. Se dirigió hacia él atraído, inconscientemente por su delicioso aroma a cocoa, y le preguntó si quería bailar.

—¡S-Si!— gritó en nervioso en respuesta a la pregunta causando que el contrario riera —Perdón, c-claro que sí.— se corrigió con las mejillas rojas, su pulso acelerado luego de que a sus oídos llegara el sonido de aquella risa.

Estuvieron bailando durante horas y horas, el tiempo pasó volando. Entre algunos comentarios por parte de Eijun que hicieron reír al Príncipe y otros que inevitablemente lo instaron a burlarse las horas corrieron.

Los hermanastros y la madrastra de Sawamura no lo reconocieron, debido a que él siempre iba sucio y lleno de ceniza, incluso se preguntaban quien sería aquel chico tan precioso y de donde habría sacado aquel traje tan bello, un color tan blanco que con las luces del castillo incluso parecía brillar.

Pero de repente... —¡Ohh!— dijo Sawamura, el otro enarcando una ceja ante la expresión contraria que denotaba algo así como sorpresa al mirar el reloj, "—_Son casi las 12 de la noche, mi traje esta a punto de convertirse en ropa sucia, y el carruaje se transformará en una calabaza... ¡Debo irme de aquí!—"_ pensó el castaño.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Tengo que irme!— le dijo ansioso al príncipe en cuyos brazos estaba bailando, acto que por supuesto al otro lo desconcertó.

Salió a toda prisa del salón de baile, bajó la escalinata hacia la salida de palacio perdiendo en su huida un zapato, que el príncipe al seguirlo encontró y recogió, oprimiéndolo en sus manos con el ceño fruncido y una creciente sensación de disgusto, no recordaba haber hecho nada para incomodar al chico, incluso había intentado controlar un poco su retorcida personalidad a fin de no asustarlo.

A partir de ese momento, el príncipe Miyuki ya sabia quien iba a ser _su futura princesa_, el joven con quien había bailado, reído y que había perdido el zapato, pero... —¡Demonios!— exclamó el príncipe —Seré idiota, si ni siquiera sé como se llama, ¡y mucho menos donde vive!

.

.

.

Para encontrar al bello joven, el príncipe ideó un plan. Se casaría con aquel que pudiera calzarse el zapato.

Envió a sus sirvientes a recorrer todo el reino. Todos los jóvenes se probaban el zapato pero no había ni uno que pudiera calzarlo, mucho menos alguno que despidiera aquel olor que prácticamente lo hipnotizó.

Al cabo de unas semanas, luego de recorrer de casa en casa realizando aquella prueba, los sirvientes de palacio llegaron a casa de Sawamura.

La madrastra llamó a sus terribles hijos para que probasen el zapato, aquel presuntuoso par lo intentó pero evidentemente no pudieron calzarlo.

Uno de los sirvientes del príncipe logró vislumbrar a Sawamura en un rincón de la casa, y exclamo: —¡Hey!, ¡tú también tienes que probarte el zapato!

—¡Por favor!, ¿cómo quiere usted que esa _Cenicienta_ sea la chica que busca el príncipe?— la madrastra y sus hijas dijeron denotando su desprecio hacia e chico que ante el comentario de encogió un poco en su lugar —El es pobre, un omega, siempre esta sucio ¡y no fue a la fiesta de palacio!

Pero cuando cenicienta se puso el zapato y le encajo a la perfección, todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra. Sus hermanastros sin poder creerse que "les hubiera ganado" y su madrastra sin entender cómo rayos aquel chico había podido escaparse para ir al baile sin que lo notaran cuando podía jurar que nada más cerrar la puerta pudo escucharlo sollozar porque no iría —¡Ooooh!, ¡es él! El futuro esposo de nuestro príncipe.— exclamaron a coro con alegría y alivio los sirvientes del palacio.

Inmediatamente lo llevaron a palacio, y nada más llegar corrieron a buscar al príncipe Miyuki pero éste llegó sin necesidad de ser llamado, su respiración agitada y en sus ojos reflejada con claridad algo de ilusión; había estado unas habitaciones lejos de donde dejaron a Sawamura y, aunque nadie más lo hizo, gracias a su sensible olfato inmediatamente logró captar su aroma por lo que corrió de cuarto en cuarto hasta encontrarlo y a los pocos días se casaron. Sawamura no le prestó demasiada atención al título con el que se referían a él, algunos celosos de él le buscaban algún sobrenombre despectivo y otros más denotaban respeto a él como nuevo miembro de la realeza pero independientemente de ello cualquier cosa le parecía mejor que "_Cenicienta"_, incluso el "cariñoso" apodo impuesto por su ahora novio; "_Bakamura"_, era como Miyuki solía referirse a _su princesa_ cuando estaban a solas con la única intención de molestarlo a lo que éste respondía llamándolo a gritos por su nombre completo haciéndolo enfurruñar también hasta que inevitablemente alguno de los dos reía y lo dejaban pasar.

Eijun nunca más volvió con su madrastra, y tuvo que convencer a Kazuya a base de besos y algo más de que no debía tomar ninguna represalia hacia ella y sus hermanastros por todo lo que le habían hecho vivir años atrás, a pesar de todo el corazón de Sawamura era puro y no les guardaba rencor.

Junto a Miyuki vivió feliz, tan feliz como se podía ser con la personalidad retorcida de éste y su gusto por molestarlo, siendo amado y también algo consentido, en palacio hasta el último de sus días.

**FIN**


End file.
